The Amy the Girl Story
by Dr.Negrobotnik
Summary: When Amy the Girl gets an assignment... One of 6 stories in the Sonic's Lost Untold Tales series! The storytelling style is inspired by Sonic Adventure, so read them in any order you like!
1. There are chapters this time, guys! :D

**In Boner Inducing Memory of The Microsoft Indian Phone Scammer**

 **Who The Fuck Cares? - 2016**

Prime Minister Amy the Girl was filing the royal mobian taxes. She had it all, money, power, bitches, and the semi-respect of Sonic the Hedgehog. One day, she might even get some of that hot hedgehog cock. But for now, she had all she would ever need for life's little problems.

That is…. As long as no one knew of "The Deal"

Suddenly, from behind her, the door creaked open, and two familiar, soft hands began caressing her shoulders. It was Sally the Acorn. She, Sonic the Fuckhog, Vanilla the Rabbit, and the Chaotic Councel were the only others to know about "The Deal", and as long as things went according to plan, no one else would ever have to know, till it was tool late.

"Amy, dear" Sally the Acorn seductivly said

"Yes…. Sally the Acron?" Quivered Amy the Girl, she had her heart set on Sonic the Hotcock, but Sally the Acorn…. Sakky the Akorn came a close second

"You're done filing taxes for today, I got something MUCH more important for you to do."

"Oh… Oh! Okay!" Amy the Girl ripped off her dress, ready for her next assignment.

"What the fuck? What are you, some kind of pervert? Put your fucking clothes back on. GOD!"

Hot Sweaty furry yuri vagina grinding sex would have to wait.

"What I came down here to tell you was that Cream the Rabbit is gone. The only living persoon that might know of her location is in the Mobion Kink Dungeon. I need you to get some info about Cream's location, okay?"

"Oh… Ooooh…. Um, okay…. Nobody knows abou-"

"The Deal is still secret, just go."

Amy the Girl walked down to the bottom floor of the castle, and into the Kink Dungeon, where Big the Cat sat, strapped to a chair. Big the Cat and Amy the Girl went back a long way. They used to bump uglies back when they were in Team Rose, but sadly it didn't last. However, the wayward lovers left on good terms, Amy the Girl leaving with monthly alimony to use for her pursuit of a much bluer hero, while Big the Cat left with motivation to get off his lazy ass and make money to support the woman who left him for much bluer balls. Though Big the Cat had landed in prison regardless of his failure to pay his dues, she still didn't want to hurt him… However, she had an idea that may suffice.

Amy the Girl took out a bag of hot Cat-Nip, and began to smother Big the Cat with it. After a good wiff of this shit, he would say whatever the hell she wanted him to say, just like that one time in Carnival Night Zone…

"Okay Big the Cat, where's Cream the Rsabbi?" Sadly, Big the cat was spazzing the fuck out, almost vibrating at a ludicrous velocity. She checked the bag of nip, only to find out she accidentally used the quality stuff, HER quality stuff. This wasn't any old Cat Nip, this was straight up 20$ 420 Blaze it brand _**WEED.**_

"Oh fuck" Amy said to herself. Not only was she gonna have to buy ANOTHER pack of _**WEED**_ , but this was gonna end badly for everyone.

Big the Cat suddenly began to glow, and he fully transformed into Blaze the Cat (vagina included), she now had the power to 420 BLAZE all who stood in her way. She also lost roughly 500-"I'm a woman so I don't reveal my weight" pounds, and was able to just slip right out of her bonds. Her newly grown massive tits would have made it a little tricky, however, but Big the Cat already had them before, so it was easy. Before Big the Girl could re-restrain her, Blaze the Cat jumped out the window, and set the entire forest outside on fire.

Amy the Girl turned around ,ready to run out, change her name back to Rosy the Rascal, and start a new life in Mobian Africa just like Dave the Chappelle. Sadly the Acorn clubbed her right in the face with an aluminum bat.

Amy the Girl blacked out.

When Amy the Girl came back to reality, she was in the truck of Sally the Acorn's convertible. She was in bondage in such a way her tits bulged out, just the way Sally the Acorn liked it. Amy the Girl tried to talk her way out of this, but her mouth was ball-gagged. Sally the Acorn couldn't even hear her desperate cries over the roaring engine. She also drove over every single possible speed bump, just cause why not?

Sally the Acorn finally stopped at a bridge right over a section Seaside Hill Zone, and threw Amy the Girl over the edge. With her hands bonded, Amy the Girl could not swim, and the waves below would guide her to what she could only assume was her own grave.

Amy the Girl blacked out.

Once Amy the Girl came too once more, she had discovered she had beached on a nearby beach. This was her second chance…. If she wasn't still bonded. She struggled to get her bonds off, but as Silver the Pussyhog would say, it was no use, the ropes were Amy Girl proof.

Right when Army the Girl accepted fate for the third time today, the silhouette of a small girl appeared before her. Amy the Girl began to orgasem as loud as she could (it's louder than a scream for her) to grab the girl's attention. But it just grabbed her by her bound feet, and began dragging her into the woods.

Amy the Girl accepted fate for the fifth time today.

Soon, Amy the Girl was dragged into a house, and threw her onto a chair. She then took the ball-gag out of Amy the Girl's mouth, and the mysterious girl sat down at the other end of the table. It was interrogation time.

"Tell me about The Deal"

"The what? I have no ide-"

"Vanilla the Rabbit is dead, I did some reseach, and she was a part of something called "The Deal", what is it?"

"Who's Vanill-" The figure shot her in the foot "THE PLAN WAS TO GET CREAM THE RABBIT PREGNANT!"

"How?"

"I was to lower her defences by babysitting her for several days, then we would send in Sonic to… To get her pregnant."

"Why?"

"Because Cream the Rabbit had the Choas Aura due to her prolonged exposure to Cheese the Chao, a strong descendant of Chaos the Fucked Up Watery God From Sonic Adventure 1, and Sonic the Hedgehog did was born with it! It's said in the prophecy the the child of two people of the Choas aura would make an unstoppable hero!"

"And what would that hero do?"

"Impregnate everyone else in the world, making the ultimate race of heros."

"... You disgusting pig, and to think, I liked you." The figure leaned forward, it was Cream the Rabbit.

"OH MY GOD! CREAM THE RABBUIT !1 I'm SO-" Cream the Rabutt shot her in the other foot. "OW!1! FUCK!"

"Look, normally, I would set this house on fire with you in it, but you see, I need you for something."

"... But that would be pedophili-"

"I need you to kill the remaining members of the Chaotic Counsel"

"... When didd you become such a cold hearted bitch, Cream the Rabbitch?"

"The second I watched the life drain out of Mr. Sonic's dead rapist cock."

"You….. What?" Amy the Girl was M&M's Shell Shocked. The love of her life….. Was dead. Killed by this stupid punk bitch!... "... I deseve this….. I should never have tried to played so hard to get….. " Amy the Girl had nothing left to lose. The only other person she loved was Sally the Acorn, and she just tried to kill Amy the Girl, most likely with consent from the Chaotic Councel.

"... I'm in. Who do I need to kill?"

There were 7 members of the Chaotic Councel. One was President the Human- the representative of the United Federation…. Well, what was left of it. Doctor Eggman the Fat, represenitive of the Egg Man Empire, and the many robots of Mobius. Knuckles the ekidney, representative of Angle Island, and the Chaos. Vanilla the Ravvit, reprsenitive of the Forest Creatures. The Duke of Soleanna, represenitive of Glitches. Mother Wisp, reprisenitive of the Wisps and Planet Wisp. And Christian Weston Chandler, representative of CWCville and Fan Characters everywhere.

Vanilla the Rabbit was killed by Cream the Rabbit, so Amy the Girl only had to kill the remaining 6. This was still a rather large mouth-full of people to brutally murder, and I don't mean cocks.

Cream the Rabbit handed Amy the Girl a handgun, a knife, the keys to Vanilla's Bitchin' Camero and what was left of the gasoline she had used to burn her mother's sexy bitch body, and sent her on her way. If Amy the Girl came back without bringing back the dicks of each of the targets as proof of their deaths, she would be shot down like a 5 cent hooker.

Amy the Girl went over to the charred remains of Cream the Rabbit's old home ,and used Vanilla's bitchin' Camero keys , and drove into Station Square.

While driving down the road in Vanilla's Bitchin Camero, wondering what the fuck she was doing going on a hit-run on the Chaotic Councel, she saw Knuckles the Enchilada groovin down the sidewalk of Station Square, blasting beats out of his Boom-Box playing "Where the M.E at?" ( watch?v=A2yjWwuoxDM (R.I.P. TrueBluefuse)), wearing a bitchin red bandana, some shades, some gold chains, golden braces on his teeth, some hand rings over his gloves that when put fist next to fist spell "Bad. ", with ripped gangsta pants, visible plaid boxer shorts and a white wife beater, despite being a male, and not needing clothing.

Amy the Girl immediately pulled down her window and drive-by-shot his imitation black ass. She then got out, cut off his four headed schlong, through it in the dick bag, got back into the car, and drove off. She most likely would have shot him anyways for wearing such stupid things, she was doing the universe a favor by killing him. George the Zimmerman would be proud.

Knuckles the Equine's last words were "It's cause I'm black….. Isn't it?"

Amy the Girl drove over to the City Square docks. She looked down at the gun in her hand… She had taken a life. Even with all the terrible thing she had done for Sally the Acorn. She had never taken a life. She would definitely be going to **JAHANNAM** (Hell in the Secret Rings ;D) for this one. She looked up into the sky, and prepared to cry her singular eye out.

Just then she saw a bat coming in from Africa. The boat transformed to reveal it was Omega the Robot! 1!

"Oh god. I have seen some horrible things… So… Slimey, and BLACK! Uuuuuurg… " said Omega the Robot.

"I'll suck your dick if you take me to Solianna."

"Sorry, I lost my old one…. It's a long story involving me ultra killing my dad and having intercorse with a kracken. But I'll take you there for free. Solianna sells some high quality metal I can use to make a new one."

"You ultra-killed Eggman? You're a sweetheart Omegathe Robot!"

"... Really?" Omega the Robot had never received a compliment like this before. He has been complimented for his amazing bed skills, violent termination skills, and overall being a badass… But never for generosity… he began to felt an emotion deep within him he had never felt before emerge within his cold metal chest "... Thanks…. Let's… Let's get you to Solianna". If he had a dick right now, he would be popping a boner.

"By the way, do you have your father's pingas by any chance?"

"Oh, sure, it's right here, babe." Omega the Robot turned his arm into a gattling gun and shot out Eggman's cock. How it got there was anyone's guess.

"Thanks Omega the Robot. :)"

And so, Omega the Boat and Amy the Girl set sail for Solianna. Along the way, the two befriended Lucifer the Mermaid, and they fucked her… They just fucked her.

The two soon arrived at Soleanna, land of the poorly rendered buildings and physics. She told Omega the Robot to wait at the docks till she was done… She never went back for him.

Amy the Girl began to ask around Soleanna for where the Duke would be found.

"Hey, mister, where would I find the Duke of Solianna?"

"You can buy items at the shop! I just bought this light chip that lets me fly through rings! Neat huh?"

"What? No, where's the Duke?"

"You can buy items at the shop! I just bought this light chip that lets me fly through rings! Neat huh?"

"... Bye?" Amy the Girl began to ask several more people about the Duke, most of them just spewed pointless bullshit that led absolutely nowhere, and others gave vague tips that also led nowhere.

Eventually, Amy the Girl found the Head of the Gaurd.

"WHERE IS THE FUCKING DUKE!?"

"I'd love to tell you! But you must first find the head of the guard! I will tell you a vague tip, and you mu-" Amy the Girl then smashed his brains out with her Pika-Pika hammer.

" **IF ANY OF YOU WANT TO LIVE, YOU'LL TELL ME WHERE THE DUKE IS!** "

"... In the castle?"

"THANK YOU!" Amy the Girl stormed into the castle. The gaurds WOULD stop her… But they had no weapons, no combat training, no real idea how the politics of the island worked, and generally are just payed to wear army outfits to intimidate the locals away from doing any crimes. So they all just went back to the "Barracks" (Larry's house), and played Uno until the scary girl went away.

Amy the Girl began to storm right through the castle, brutally slaughtering every man, woman, child, and generic NPC in her way, until she came across Solianna's greatest defence mechanism… STAIRS! Not just any stairs, but terribly programmed stairs. Every time Amy the Girl tapped the front of a stair, her foot would focus gravity horizontally, causing her to flop backwards and fall all the way back down. However, she eventually just decided to walk up a wall and around the stairs, due to gravity not been fully established for the castle.

After many wall walkings, Amy the Girl entered the throne room of the Duke the Solianna.

"It's time for your old ass to die, Duke!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Amy, my kingdom NEEDS me!" The Duke Responded.

 **Everything went black.**


	2. LOADING

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING…


	3. Mission Description Go!

"If you want to kill me! You're gonna have to do a lot more than that!"

 **Everything went black.**


	4. MORE LOADING

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING…


	5. Mission: Kill This Old Fucker!

The Duke began to run at Amy the Girl at full speed, which was roughly at the pace of a leisurely stroll due to his age. He still needed some prune juice, and his hips just weren't what they used to be. Amy the Girl lightly nudged him with her gun, and he keeled over from a Heart Attack.

 **Everything went black.**


	6. LOADING RESULTS

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING...

LOADING…


	7. The Rest of the Story :D

Amy the Girl did a cool pose as she got an S Rank. Record time. She removed his dick, put it along with Knuckle the Gangster's awesome big red four-header, and got back to work.

However, in doing this, she accidentally nudged Eggman's pingas so that it clipped through the bag and onto the glitchy crate she put her bag on top of, which proceeded to carry the crate along with Eggman's dick off into space… Fuck, hopefully that won't come into play later.

Amy the Girl now needed a replacement penis. She decided to take the Duke's personal teleporter to the Chaotic Council's floating fortress of over-compensation, where she knew Eggman Nega would be waiting.

Ever since Eggman's ultra death, his son, Eggman Nega, took his place. Eggman Nega was only 2 months old…. But the Council didn't really care, cause honestly, he wined alot less than the old Eggman.

Amy the Girl looked around the corner, only to find that Ella the Mexican was trying to breastfeed her bastard child (Eggman got Ella the Mexican drunk off red wine and impregnated her, and due to Ella the Mexican's religious beliefs, she had to give birth to the brat). Amy the Girl jumped from the corner with her gun at the ready. This bitch was going down.

"DROP THE BABY! AND I WON'T SHOOT YOU!... JUST THE BABY!"

"Death, ha. I'll accept with open tits." Ella the Mexican took out her revolver, shotgun, minigun, RPG-7, and Super-Ultra-Death-Egg-Fuck-Me-Laser Cannon all at once and began fire to unload the fuck onto Amy the Girl. Amy the Girl ducked back behind her corner, watching the anarchey unfold onto the wall beside her. There was no way she could compete with this kind of power!

However, while Ella the Mexican was unloading death upon the wall, she realized that if Amy the Girl murdered her baby… She wouldn't be the one to kill it, thus would not go to Jahannam. A religious loophole!

"I changed my mind, you can kill him."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeh, Eggman essentially raped me to have it anyways, I don't give a single shit about this bastard, do whatever you please, I'm fuking leacing." And with that, the only obstacle between Amy the Girl and Eggman Nega walked away.

Amy the Girl laughed, not only at her victory, but because Ella the Mexican getting raped was objectively funny.

Amy the Girl looked at baby Nega's tiny little hands as he reached up to her. His baby eyes twinkled in the light. How could she bring herself to kill such innocence and then take his cock? No. She had to do the right thing. She had to take his cock THEN kill him, so he would be allowed into God's kingdom. She put on a yamucah and got out some wine. Amy the Girl then took some scissors and cut off Baby Nega's dick, and threw it in the bag. She put the wine in her mouth and began blowing Baby Nega as rabbis do. The alcohol on the child's stump of a dick caused him to yell and scream (baby's screams mean they're calling out to God) until he passed out from witnessing the holy spirit. She took her mouth off his thoroughly saved crotch and said "Shallom" (it means "I love baby dicks" in Jewish.)

She then carelessly threw Baby Nega into the council's super awesome ultra chrome baking oven; an appropriate death for a Jew.

"Sleep easy, mother fucker" she said, and then turned the oven onto 9001 degrees. She then used the President's teleporter to warp into the White House before the place exploded from the over-loaded oven.

Amy the Girl was now in the White House bathroom, which was located right next to the President. While she could kill him now, she didn't want to set off the guards quite yet, she needed to get to the Nukes first.

Amy the Girl sneaked past the Monica Lewinsky room and into the Missle Chamber, and tried to send a Nuke to Planet Wisp to blow Mother Wisp into several jelly stained pieces. However, she needed the Nukes Codes first in order to launch it, so she pressed the PARTY button, which signeled every single gaurd in the White House to MOTHER FUCKING PARTY IN THE NUKE ROOM! YEAH BOOOOY!

Before she knew it, disco balls came out of the ceiling, lights flashed everywhere, punch and snacks came from the floor on a nice table, and people were having unprotected sex in the bathrooms. It was a typical White House party. Amy the Girl pickpocketed the codes from some scientist who was busting a nut into Linzy Thorndike's MILF vagina.

Amy the Girl began to type in the codes as several horny men bashed their asses into the sides of her hips. But one particular, faithful bump caused her to accidentally hit the LAUNCH ALL NUKES button, causing every single last nuke in Central City to be launched at Planet Wisp… Woops.

Amy the Girl ran out at _SONIC SPEED,_ and watched from the earth surface as Planet Wisp exploded into apocalyptic glory, causing Wisp guts to shower the earth orbit… It's gonna be raining wisp guts for roughly 2 hours.

As if by fate, Mother Wisp's MASSIVE whale sized cock fell right next to Amy the Girl. I guess Mother Wisp was man after all…. Not that there's anything wrong with that. She poot the dick into her bag with the others.

The President walked out of the White House clutching his photo of Sonic and Shadow, in absolute awe.

"WHO THE FUCK LAUNCHED ALL OUER NUKES AT PLANET WISP!?" he yelled.

"... Um…. he did" A random guardsmen then pointed at Hawkye

"HAWKYE! YOU'RE FIRED!" The President yelled.

"Eh, okay, I never wanted this job anyway." Hawkye then walked off into the sunset, leaving this plane of reality. Just like an Angel's kiss, he leaves us… God, he has such a nice reptilian ass.

Amy the Girl pointed her gun at the President, ready to take his life, when suddenly, a talking toopay with a man with a Mad Libs book under it ran into the center of the awed crowd, and said...

"People of _Central City_! Are you tired of _The President_ letting _random people launch all of our nukes_? Well, I, _Donald Trump_, will ensure that _The President_ will no longer _penis_ us by letting _random people launch all of our nukes_! And to insure that _immigrants_ will never rape our children ever again. Let's make _Mobius_ great again!"

Donald the Trump was immediately elected new President. His first order of buisness was for the city to build him a gold encrusted space-gunship, to allow him to spread Central City's love all over illegal space aliens by shooting the buttfuck out of them. What a hero!

Bob the Ex-President raised his photo of Sonic and Shadow, a single tear fell onto it's frame. "I failed you" he said to the photo. He then stole Amy the Girl's gasoline, drenched himself and the photo in it, and lit himself on fire while kissing the photo.

Once he burned to death, Amy the Girl ripped off Bob the Ex-President's charded dick, and added it to her bag.

However, things were not all well. While she had only one target left, CWC, every single continent of Mobius launched nukes at Central City, knowing that they no longer had any way to defend themselves. No more would they police them for no reason! They could now use any economic system they wanted!

Amy the Girl stole some hipster's snowboard, spite it being summer, and snowboarded north through City Escape Zone and towards CWCville to have her final fight. Thankfully San Fransisco is ULTRA GAY and as a result, the streets were completely covered in semen for her to snowboard down, since snowboarding down a plain concrete road would be silly. As the nukes fell from the heavens, Amy the Girl sung a prayer to help protect herself from the incoming inevitable death.

(You gotta sing it like City Escape. The modern version from geneations! :) )

(P.S don't suck at it! :( )

"Hey!

Hey God!

Oh lord!

Save my ass!

Bombs raining down on this San-Fran town.

Through gay pride parades with guys swallowing rainbows.

Can't dick around, sort of unlike these guys

I must have the head of Chris Chandler by sunrise

Nukes keep on killing gay men

It's Sodom and Gomorrah all over again!

Help me kill CWC,

Take his dick, then I'll be free

God save me

It's Amy

Help me to go and castrate CWC

I'll take his goods

God save me (God save me)

Hit top speed

While faggot organs are raining upon me

I'll make it through through all these nukes

God save me

Amen!

God save me!

Amen!

Danger is lurking around every turn

I don't wish to be boiled alive in sperm!

I know with this prayer I will make it through

Because I'm your favorite, I will ask this of you:

Just keep me moving ahead

Around these corruptors of the marriage bed

Keep me from any ugly fatalities

Be them bombs or STDS

Woo!

God save me

It's Amy

I need to go and castrate CWC

Or I'll be through

God save me (God save me)

Hit top speed

Get me by with some help from the Almighty

Don't be a douche, man I need you!

God save me!

Yeah!

Save me!

Amen!

Oooh lord!

Save my ass!

Woo!

Butt pirates are dying right in front of me

Snowboard down the semen streets and I will soon be free

God save me

It's Amy

Help me to go and castrate CWC

I'll take his goods

God save me (God save me)

Hit top speed

While faggot organs are raining upon me

I'll make it through through all these nukes

God save me!

God save me!

Save my ass!

God save me!

Amen!

Or you're a douche

Oh yeah!"

As if by miracle, she had finally reached CWCville, land of the virgins… Sorta.

The place smelled of McDonalds, dirty crapped breifs, Axe body spray, and recyclable sperm, though in retrospect, just saying McDonalds would have covered all of that but fuck you, I'm the author, okay? The city was mostly populated by shitty Sonic fan characters, and giant cotton swabs with sticks for arms.

She walked into CWCville mall, which was subtitled "THE BEST MALL EVeR!"

While there, she came across a strange spawn of unoriginal satan. A demonic creature that had the features of a Raichu…. And herself… She could only imagine what her name was.

"Let me guess, your name is Roseichu the Electric Hedgehog Pokémon, right?"

"OMG! How Did You know My Name!?"

"... Luck, I guess."

"OH MY GOD! I LOVE YOUR BLOOD STAINED SUIT!" Amy the Girl remembered she wasn't wearing her normal dress during all this, but instead her work outfir, which wasa grey suit and tie.

"Um, thanks."

"OMG! You have to Tell me Where I can Buy one!"

"Up your ass, WHERE is Christian Westen Chandler?"

"But There is NO Store in my Perfect Ass :("

"What? No, Where's Chris?"

"Thorndyke?"

"No, CWC!"

"Jeez, you don't Have to tell me twice, but during the stone age!"

"... What? That doesn't even make sense."

"FUCK YOU! I AM WOMAN! HEAR ME ROAR!" Rosechu the Electric Hedgehog Pokémon than stripped naked and leaped at Amy the Girl, forcing her vagina into Amy the Girl's mouth and nose, making breathing a bitch.

Amy the Girl managed to take out her gun, and plug the nozzle into Rosechu the Electric Hedgehog Pokémon's perfect ass, and began to unload.

"OW! Only my Sweetbolt and his Father can do that! And Only with Electric Hedgehog Lighting Powers!" It was not working, so Amy the Girl took out her secret weapon, her hidden Pika-Pika hammer. She swung it into Rosechu the Electric Hedgehog Pokémon's goddamned motherfucking deformed hybrid abomination skull, slapper her off her vagina right off her face.

Amy the Girl took a deep breath, her vagina reeked of STD's and yeast. Amy the Girl looked over at Rosechu the Electric Hedgehog Pokémon, her vagina reeked of STD's and yeast.. Her neck had totally dislocated from the impact, her corpse twitched a bit. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Chris the Autistic ripped out of the background (where he came from was purely orange, so fuck knows where he was before this, probably chugging Cumkist™ orange soda or something) and said...

"Pardon Me, but THey're to Girl-Talk For a Couple of hours, And I'd like to save Time... And Money on my Car insurance by Switching to Get-HOLY GODJESUS! ROSIE!"

As soon as Christ realized his prech=ous Rosechu the Electric Hedgehog Pokémon, Amy the Girl smacked his head like a game of Wake-A-Mole or Kick-The-Autistic. However, due to Chris's newly made Iron Skull abilety, the blow was not fatal.

Chris the Autistic, now angry, he summoned a whistle he now had to summon SONICHU! The Electric Hedgehog Pokémon! Defender of _penis_.

"Don't worry, Father! I'll take care of this cree- oh my god." He looked straight into Amy the Girl's ROCKING tits. He could no longer control his DAMN near 7-inch lightning rod, and he pounced at Amy the Girl, ripping apart her jeans.

"I. NEED. CHINA!" He yelled, prepping for his sexual hedgehog assult.

"FUCK YOU!" Amy the Girl yelled, busting a cap into Sonichu the Electric Hedgehog Pokémon's face. However, due to powers of Mary Sue powers, it merely stunned him. However, Amy the Girl knew every Mary Sue's weakness. She grabbed his Hedgehog balls and crushed them like grapes. This nullified his Mary Sue powers. Amy the Girl then popped another cap into his head, this time, it went through.

"Fa….. Theeeeer..." he said, falling backwards and into a christ position, his boner slowly deflating to indicate his fleeting life.

"Whatever! I can always make another two Electric Hedgehog Pokemon! But for now, ELECTRIC HEDGEHOG POWER! PEW!"

And with that, Chris-Chan slowly, and sexually confusingly, **TRANSFORMED** into Chris-Chan Sonichu!

Amy the Girl was scared, first she was choked by her doppleganger's vagina, then she was nearly raped by an imposter of her loved one, now this shit. She could no longer take it anymore. She needed help. Amy the Girl, still staring at Chris-Chan the Autistic's naked flabby body covered in blue paint, quickly dialed Blaze the Cat.

"Big the Cat, come to CWCville mall, now"

"Actually, my name is Blaze Lin Jenner the Cat now"

"Don't call anybody!" Said Chris-Chan as he peppersprayed Amy the Girl in the face.

"AAAGH! THAT HURTS! BLAZE GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME NOW!"

"Okay, fine, jeez." Blaze the Cat warped to the mall using to her MLG hacker skillz. Chris Chan the Autistic popped a boner, and got on his knees.

"Blaze, will you Be My Heart Sweet?" He asked, proposing to her using a Rosechu medallion. Blaze the Cat always had a thing for fat guys, but now that he was a she now, it could no longer be considered weird to want to fuck fat guys. Now only half of it was weird!

"How about we skip the third date, and go to the fucking?" Blaze the Cat told him seductivly.

"mmmm, I like how Yall think" Chris responded, they began to kiss more passionetly than a passionate strawberry, and sweeter than the sweetest chocolate.

Amy the Girl blew fucking chunks looking at this. However, this love was not to last. For when Blaze the cat took off his pants to suck that fat autistic cock…

"... What the fuck?" She stared right into it. It was so… Small, and angular and grotesquely dented…. It also smelled Axe Body spraw and orange soda…. 20 year old orange soda, and downright loneliness. She began to rethink this shit.

"WAIT! I-I-I can still be good, lemmie just" He ripped off Blaze the Cat's pants, only to reveal that she not only had a vagina, but a PICKLE too! She was a Futanari! "... Oh, EW! Gross, you Slanderous Troll! You Tried to Sex me UP! Gross! Gtfo! I am STRAIGHT… Or lesbian. But NOT a DAMN DIRTY FAGGOT!"

"Dude. That's just offensive," said Amy the Girl.

"Wait? Your dumbing ME!? I'm being dumped by Christian Weston Chandler!? FUCK NO!" Blaze the Cat then used her 420 blaze it powers to ignite his sorry ass, due to him alway being covered in Axe, and the body paint he had was highly flamable, he was nothing but a fat, really depressing skeleton in seconds.

Amy the Girl reached for his skeleton dick, only for Christ to have a post-death reflex, forcing her to blowjob his dry dick. After 5 seconds and a good, salty dosage of his comeuppance, he finally passed on. Amy the Girl would never be the same after this moment.

Blaze the Cat drove home a mentally scared Amy the Girl to Cream the Rabbit's hideout- the Stronghold of the Resistence. Once inside, Amy the Girl handed over the bag of dicks. Cream the Rabbit looked them over. It was perfect.

"Gotta hand it to you, Amy the Girl, I didn't think you had it in yo-"

"Can it, bitch, I'm not doing this for forgiveness now." Amy the Girl sat down, and lit a joint. "I'm not doing this for Justice, or Honor, or even love…" She took a deep breath of the joint, and blew it all out.

" **Only for REVENGE!** "

Cream the Rabbit smiled, this was the start of something beautiful.  
"My only question" Cream the Rabbit said "Is how far will you go to find the truth?"

"All the fucking way."

The End


End file.
